I'm Only me When I'm With You
by Skyrela the Angel
Summary: Skyrela Delgado is Obi-Wan's long lost daughter. She's stolen from her mother, Siri, when she's only a month old. She meets Tracker Ramesh while on Naboo. They meet in a cafe, but only seconds after saying each other's name, a band of pirates burst in and kidnap her. Who will save her now? Rated T language and some unpleasant events.


**I'm Only me When I'm With You**

**A/N: This is how Tracker and Skyrela meet. Also, I created a new forum. It's called Skyrela's Clone Wars RP.**

**Skyrela's POV**

It was a crisp, clear, and warm day on Naboo. I was walking through one of the many streets. I was born on Naboo. I've lived here for the past 16 years. Today is my 16th birthday, so my dad let me go out on my own. It's the first time I've never had someone trailing me. I felt free. I headed to a cafe.

I walked in and a boy around my age with jet black hair caught my eye. He caught my looking at him and smiled. I blushed and looked away shyly. I got up to the counter and ordered. I turned around after I got my order. The boy waved me over and I walked over to his booth. He smiles a crooked smile at me and I look away shyly.

"Hi, there." He says.

I look back at him. "H-Hi." I stammer.

He motions for me to sit down and I do. He gives me another crooked smile and I blush slightly.

"My name's Tracker." He says.

"I-I'm Skyrela Clarissa Delarosa Delgado." I stammer, stumbling over my words.

Tracker whistles. "Long name."

"Eh, that's the short version." I state simply, shrugging.

Just as Tracker shoots me another crooked smile, shots and voices ring out. A band of pirates burst through the cafe doors. One of them walks right over to me and grabs my arm. He roughly pulls me out of the booth and drags me to the leader, Hondo. Hondo grins and places a hand on my hip. I shiver and I hear Tracker yelling and trying to get to me, but I can sense he's being held back.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here? A Jedi. No, Kenobi's long lost daughter!" Hondo exclaims. "Jabba will pay highly for you." He smirks. "Take her away."

The pirate drags me to a ship. He throws me into a cell and the door closes with a bang that echoes. I bring my knees to my chest. I don't cry, I don't scream, I just stay in that position.

I don't know how much time passes, but when we finally arrive at Tatooine, I don't even give a shit. The pirate comes in and drags me by my hair. I don't yelp or even whimper. The pirate drags me into the throne room where Jabba, his son, Rotta, a translator, and Hondo are already there. Hondo smiles when he sees that I'm not even flinching.

"She's a tough one." Hondo tells Jabba.

Jabba says something and the translator speaks. "The mighty Jabba says, yes she is. I will take her."

Hondo smiles and the pirate throws me to the magna guards. The magna guards drag me by my hair and throw me into a cell. I'm all alone. My white tank top with a light pink cami, white knee length shorts, and white boots are dirty from the sand. I don't care, though. All I can think about is what's going to happen to me. I hear the cell door open and in steps someone I know all too well.

"Dominic." I whisper.

He walks over and grabs my hair, forcing me to look at him. "That's right. And no one can save you now." He chuckles darkly before roughly pulling me to my feet. He drags me to a room and throws me down. Two pirates guard the door.

**2 Hours Later**

I cannot even speak about what's happened. I lay on the floor, crying and gasping for air. I was just raped, by a pirate. For 2 hours, all I could hear was my own screaming. At one point, my voice became so shrill and high pitched, Dominic slapped me. I hear him open the door again and I know it will happen again.

Dominic walks over and straddles my waist. He smirks at me, enjoying how the light bounces off my skin, giving me an a slight glow.

"Please, no more." I beg, my voice hoarse.

Dominic bends down and whispers in my ear, "Oh, you think that was bad, your torture is only just beginning." I start to sob as Dominic gets off my waist and starts to rape me violently. I scream and scream until I can't anymore. All you can hear from me is whimpering.

_Please, oh please, god, let this end! _I think. It hurt like hell.

**15 Hours Later**

Here I am, nearly a day later, still a slave. I've lost hope. Ever since I was raped the first time, I've been raped over and over. It's always the same. Dominic would rape me for 2-3 hours at a time, then give me an hour to recover. It seemed like it would never end.

But, that changed now. I watch in horror as a shape drops down next to me.

"Shh, relax, it's me." I recognize Tracker's voice.

"Tracker, please get me out of here." I whisper.

I feel my restraints being taken off carefully. "I'm here to do that." He whispers back.

He finishes with my restraints. He gently wraps me up in his cloak and picks me up, being careful not to hurt me. He sneaks me out of Jabba's Palace and back to a ship.

During the journey to Coruscant, since I'm force sensitive and my father is Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tracker was taking me to the Jedi Temple. I get a lot of rest during the trip.

I will never forget the shocked faces of the council when they find out that I'm Obi-Wan's daughter. It was even a shock to him. I recover quickly. But, I still get the occasionally nightmare.

**3 Years Later...**

I sit with Tracker in a field on Naboo, watching a young girl around 8, and a young boy, around 8 running around, chasing each other. They look exactly alike, signalling that their twins. They turn and smile at me and I smile back at them.

"I love you, my lovebunny." Tracker whispers in my ear.

I smile. "I love you too, my lovemuffin."

I look back to the kids, who are now running towards us. They throw their arms around us.

"I love you!" They both say at the same time.

"We love you too, Emerald and Kyle." Tracker and I say back, hugging them as well.

We all stay like that for a long time.

**A/N: Longest one-shot ever. Whew! I am so not tired and it's just past 4 AM for me! I am so glad it's Saturday! Anways, um, well yea, Tracker and Skyrela do end up getting married, and um, you got to meet two of their kids.**

**Skyrela: Yea, Emerald and Kyle, the twins.**

**Me: Yep. Hey guys, come say hi.**

**Emerald and Kyle: Hi!**

**Tracker: I'm doing the review notice, right?**

**Me: Yerpaderp.**

**Skyrela: At least it isn't me.**

**Emerald: Or me.**

**Kyle: Or me.**

**Me: Meh, Emerald and Kyle are only 8, and I've tortured Skyrela enough. So, that excuses them. Now do the review notice, Track.**

**Tracker: Sky, I'm gonna kill you for that nickname. *sighs* Please review, no hater comments, and yea, that's it.**

**Skyrela: Yea, sure, like you would really hurt me. :P**

**Tracker: True. I love you too much.**

**Skyrela: *blushes* I know.**

**Me: Er...I think this is a good time to go...see ya!**


End file.
